happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save ME The Last Dance Chapter 13
Hey, Cuddles fans may hate this chapter but I can protray him anyway I want so don't like, don't read. This chapter was very fun to write though and I hope you all like it. "C-Cuddles, you can't be serious," I stuttered, unable to believe what he was implying. I always thought Cuddles really did have good intentions, just bad results but this was an entirely different animal. "You're gonna tell everyone my secret if I don't go out with you again?" "That is what I just said." Cuddles wore a confident smirk that figuratively ground me to the bone. "So, what's it going to be? I need an answer right now." I wasn't exactly sure as I found myself questioning for the millionth time how much the secret really means to me. I wish I had more time to think about this but the fact was that I didn't. I had to make this decision right then. You may not agree with the decision I made but I hope you can understand why I did it. I let out a low growl but answered. "Yes, I'll go out with you again." Cuddles seemed way too happy about his vicious blackmail working. I wondered if he'd always been like this and if so, how I never noticed. "I knew you'd make the right decision, Baby." "Don't call me that," I said, taking an obvious risk but hoping to hold onto a single iota of my freedom. I was a fool to think I had any freedom to speak of as Cuddles only laughed. "I can call you anything I want. You don't want this little secret of yours getting out," he reminded, putting an arm around me as a blatant statement that I am his. I wormed out from under his arm, quickly thinking of a lie to get away from him for now. "I need to go to work." "You're lying to me again," he said in an accusatory tone. "Your only job today was to run that lemonade stand with Petunia and you already shut it down." Okay, this was just getting creepier and creepier by the second. I started backing away, hoping he wouldn't just follow, which he did. "How do you know that?" I asked, my resolve diminishing to virtually nothing. "I have my ways," he stated as if it were all just that easy. I'm not sure if it was for him but it seemed to be. "I don't see any need to go into the details." "Well, it's creepy. How do you know all this?" I asked again even though he already refused to answer. "Are you stalking me or something?" "I will neither confirm or deny that." He said, which basically answered my question on its own. He grabbed onto my wrist the same way he did back in the hospital and I hoped that he didn't break it again. "Come on, let's go have a date at the café. Just like our first date." Our first date wasn't really all that bad by comparison but this was obviously not going to be anything like that first date except that we're probably still going to die at the end. Still, I didn't even think about resisting as he led me to his car. Instead, I begged for this to all be just some terrible dream that I would wake up from soon. That didn't seem to be happening and my wrist hurt too much. He shoved me into the car even rougher than last time and instead of trying to escape, I tested my wrist finding that it was indeed broken. As Cuddles got into the driver's seat of the car, I murmured under my breath, "You broke my wrist." Cuddles did still catch it though. "I did?" He shrugged and went on, "Well, I didn't mean to but it's a small price to pay. You've obviously been through much worse." "That doesn't make it any better, Cuddles," I said, trying not to snap. "I would have just followed you, you didn't have to drag me here." "It's not worth the risk." Cuddles shook his head, starting the car and driving off. Again, I focused out the window, letting a few tears fall. The sun shone bright in a clear blue sky which last time I accused of trying to mock me. Don't get me wrong. I love nice weather like this and in times of peace, it did offer a sliver of hope and happiness to this miserable existence but in time of chaos, like right now, the contrast is only cruel. Still, it was better than focusing on Cuddles. As we headed to the café, I heard Cuddles start singing Happy Tree's anthem. "Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Da Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo." As almost a force of habit, I found myself humming along. It was a very old song. Our closest connection to life before the curse. Cuddles went on singing. "La La La La La. La La La La La La. La La La La La La." Cuddles broke out laughing at the end of the short and oddly cheerful tune. "I wasn't expecting you to follow along. I'm taking that as a good sign." I said nothing as we pulled up to the café, taking a parking spot right next to the door. I held my breath, not making any move to exit as Cuddles got out and headed over to my side of the car opening the door. "Good girl," he said as if I were a common dog. He reached over, taking my good hand in a much softer grip and helping me out of the car, like a real gentleman in a strong twist of irony that I assume is only because there were others around to see. I got out of the car, glad to be out even though I knew I was far from free as we made our way into the café and up to the counter, each taking a seat on one of the stools. He did let go of my hand once we were seated. I focused my attention on the menu in front of me just thinking about all the delicious things I had to choose from. "Oh, hey Toothy!" Cuddles called spotting his friend from behind the counter. "I didn't know you worked here." I noticed his voice was back to it's normal, happy-go-lucky tone. Toothy smiled, coming over to us not having to wear roller-skates like I do. "Oh, hey Cuddles, Giggles! Yeah, it just showed up on my schedule for the first time. I'm liking it so far. Though the hours are long." I tried to seem as normal as I could manage at the moment. "Trust me, you won't like it as much when…" Cuddles cut me off, filling the café with his voice. "Guess what, Toothy! Giggles and I are back together! We're on a date right now, actually!" Toothy's smile only widened. "Really? That's great! I always thought you two were so great together!" I briefly wondered if Toothy was conspiring with Cuddles on this. It was a very real possibility but maybe I was just being paranoid. That was also a very real possibility. "So, can I get you guys anything to drink?" "I'll have a grape soda." Cuddles ordered then proceeded to order for me as well. "Giggles will just have a water." "Alright, I'll have those right up," Toothy said, seemingly unfazed by him ordering for both of us which spiked my worries as he went to get our drinks. I blew off the issue of him ordering for me for the moment but whispered the much more pressing issue… "Is he in on this?" "Toothy?" Cuddles asked before laughing. "No, he has no idea. He just has good judgement of couples." There were many things going through my head on that but bit my tongue not willing to test my luck much more then I already was so I just focused back on the menu until Toothy returned with our drinks. "So, did you guys have a chance to look over your menus." I was about to speak up that I wasn't ready yet but Cuddles got to it first. "Yes, we're ready to order." I scowled from behind the menu as Cuddles, once again, ordered for us both. "I'll have a burger and an order of fries. Giggles will have a house salad." Salad? That was pretty much the worst answer he could have given but I didn't speak up as Toothy left. I turned back to Cuddles and whispered. "What the hell, Cuddles?" "What?" He whispered feigning innocents. "You could afford to lose some of that weight you've put on." Category:Blog posts